epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coldswaff/Rap Reckons - Episode 5 - Steve and Blue vs. Hubert and Takako
ugh... Hello, everyone. My name is Soap, owner of the bathroom of Steve's house. Welcome to another installment of Rap Reckons. Today we've got some unexpected characters coming in this rap battle. Straight from here, on the left corner.... And from Paris, a pig and a fly duo, on the right corner... Let's get it on! Hubert and Takako: (Hubert) With many years, months and days of being stuck in the Elevator, (Takako) We'll go down burning your house, and serving it as dinner for later! (Hubert) This rhymes will be easy as pizza delivering with Alfonso, (Takako) While your show is just for braindead children who don't understand puns, yo. (Hubert) My eyes are red once, so you must get on my level! (Takako) And small equals big heart, That you wouldn't be able! (Hubert) When you go on with pictures, i'm the number one diver. (Takako) Better stay with us kicking your ass. (Hubert) Like i was the best at mowing the grass. Blue's Clues: (Steve) Oh, hi there. Welcome to my sacred room. Let's get salty and peppery here, this time it will be YOUR doom. Now wait a second, where the heck is my old friend pal Blue? (Blue) Pa-pow! (Steve) Oh, it's right here, with a print, just for you. The first you that you see is crying while watching a romance movie, And the second is you breaking up with Katy, well, that's not so groovy. The third one is your fly skiing on ice cream, and let me think. With these three clues we've gotten, We've got your ace in a blink! Hubert & Takako: (Hubert) Now let me cut you down like bread with peanut butter and jelly. (Takako) And let me dance in your grave. Like i was one of your French girls, you selly! Putting this at high volume, just like you're out of fresh air! (Hubert) You don't want to see me when i'm white and coming from despair. (Takako) Hubert, this may be a good idea, but please don't do that again. (Hubert) Sure, but this plan is better than Magenta's lesbian drains. (Takako) Either way, you'll be cursed, There's no way your series can sail. (Hubert) I'd better call the telephone to my brother (Both) Instead of you shouting "Mail!" Blue's Clues: (Blue) Hmm... i can talk? Oh wait, I am in my habitation! Rushing you guys like Polka Dots, Being valiant in observation! Your art style looks like the Breadwinners, stuck in a patch of nails, You are the best diver? I could think so, instead of swimming, you fail! A doodle doodle doodle... Draw! Even if your lines are stretchy, they will become raw! Your fly is too short to be a president, You died, and then risen up again! (Steve) Thanks for doing your part, but i think you're not very smart. Goodbye, we'll see you. Inside the ground of another Blue's- (Blue) Room! Wow... What a slippery battle we've gotten here. Now it's time for you to decide who won this battle by slipping on this poll! Also, help me find the moose. Who won? Hubert and Takako Steve and Blue ... Stay tuned for another installment of.... Rap...woah..woah..woooahhhh....(crashes) Reckons. Category:Blog posts